


Broken Wings

by Icedragonqueen75



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedragonqueen75/pseuds/Icedragonqueen75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfiction. It is set after Breaking Dawn and the first four max ride books. contains spoilers for both series. I know that its been done alot but I hope mine is at least somewhat original.</p><p>Is also posted on Fanfiction.net however I thought I would share it here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but my family and few close friends call me Nessie, today is my eighth birthday. It will also be my first day in grade ten. You see I may only be eight but I have the appearance of a seventeen year old, being half vampire. My mom and dad home schooled me while I grew. Now becoming frozen at looking seventeen I can start school. My family and I moved out of forks four years ago because people were really getting curious about my family not getting any older which could cause a lot of problems. So we moved up to a small town in the Yukon.  
After a year of not growing my parents decided it was time to enroll me in my first year of high school. Because I am technically only eight my parents have been staying home with me which I didn't like sometimes because they still treated me like a normal child my age but I have been able to take care of myself for a while now. So today will be my first day but joining me will be my werewolf boyfriend Jacob who I have known literally my whole life he is one of the few wolves that can actually get along with my vampire family but that's probably because we have a bond due to him imprinting on me as a baby, as well as my aunt Alice and my parents. My aunt rose and uncles Emmett and Jasper had started school last year.  
I finished getting ready quickly and went downstairs to find the others waiting for me. After a few minutes we were out the door and getting into my parents car which was a fairly tight fit because of Jacobs massive size. At school my dad and I were going to be twins because we were physically the same age and looked to much alike not to be closely related. My mom was going to be a new adopted sister and go by her maiden name Swan. Alice would be still going as Alice Cullen. Jacob would just be himself because he had a different last name and didn't look related at all but would still be an adopted sibling. I think this is going to get tricky remembering to keep how mom and dad are actually related to me a secret the last thing we need is people finding out that there school has a bunch of supernatural people enrolled.  
At the main office we all got our schedules and a map of the school Carlisle made sure we had most of our classes with our partners and we all had lunch at the same time. Classes went by fairly well but Jacob kept getting irritated when guys stared at me or asked me out. I guess people weren't scared of me the way they were of the rest of my family who they tended to avoid like the plague, which is how they prefer it.  
Finally lunch came and all eight of us met at the cafeteria doors the six full vampires went to get their 'props' I went to get my bit of food I would eat and Jacob as usual piled his tray with food. We went to sit in a secluded area of the cafeteria to spend the lunch hour. That's when I noticed them. They where sitting of on the opposite side of the cafeteria. They looked ready to spring into a fight because they where very tense and alert, they also had full trays of food similar to Jacobs was but not quite as much. The funny thing was they were all thin, also there heartbeats were abnormally fast.  
Dad did you notice the three people sitting one the other side of the cafeteria? He nodded slightly and I decided it was best to wait until we where alone before i brought it up to the others. "What's going on?" my mom asked noticing my dads nod to me. I just replied "later". Something was defiantly strange about these three people.


End file.
